


Wet and Sloppy

by Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Horny, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penelope gets walked in on, Precum, Premature Ejaculation, Sex, Somnophilia, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, excessive cum, very wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray/pseuds/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray
Summary: She quickly pushed the thought away, but it niggled at the back of her mind. She felt like the room was heating up. It really has been a long time since she had last let off a little steam. At least 2 weeks. She squirmed around a bit in her chair. She was beginning to feel distinctly damp. She glanced again at her computer monitors. This really wouldn’t take THAT long, and she had been inactive for hours.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 70





	Wet and Sloppy

There were some cases that Penelope was less useful than others. She had to be ready to go at anytime, checking backgrounds and looking up lists of bad bad people, but sometimes, her skills were not required. This was one of those cases. She had re-“organized” her desk, redone her makeup, took a nap, and sung along to the radio. She was board, it occurred to her that it had been a while since she had had any “me” time. 

She quickly pushed the thought away, but it niggled at the back of her mind. She felt like the room was heating up. It really has been a long time since she had last let off a little steam. At least 2 weeks. She squirmed around a bit in her chair. She was beginning to feel distinctly damp. She glanced again at her computer monitors. This really wouldn’t take THAT long, and she had been inactive for hours. 

Her hand slowly slipped down, groping at her breasts on the way down. She reached slowly under her skirt, rubbing two well manicured fingers over her underwear. She could feel a damp patch starting to soak through. She whimpered quietly. At this point, she was so turned on it almost hurt. She messaged her breast with her free hand, rubbing herself through her underwear. She could come from this. From just rubbing herself over her underwear. Heart racing, Penelope pushed her panties to the side, shoving two fingers up inside herself with a groan. She was really wet. Sloshy wet sounds emanating from under her skirt wet. She went to massage her breast again, gasping as more wet dribbled out of her and onto the chair. She could feel a spring coiling in the pit of her stomach. And that is when the door burst open. 

“Good news baby girl! Our UnSub showed up at the police station showed up here at the police station-” Derek froze, and Penelope felt her blood run cold. “Excuse me.” He muttered, before leaving. She sat there, slick running down her hand, her orgasm receding out of her reach. She had been caught three fingers deep by DEREK MORGAN. That was it. She was Derek Mortified.

For the next few days, Penelope avoided Morgan like the plague. He attempted to talk to her on more than one occasion, but she always managed to find an excuse. She couldn’t look at him without blushing. She was mortified, and sexually frustrated, because every time she tried to get herself off, his face swam into her head, and she would NOT orgasm while thinking of her friend and co-worker, so here she was. Horny and mortified.

She had finished up the last of her paperwork, and was just about to head home for the night. She jumped as a knock came at the door, turning around quickly to find Derek blocking the doorway. “Hey mama.” She opened her mouth, to tell him what, she was unsure. Maybe to go away, or that she was sorry, but either way, he interrupted her. “Don’t say anything. It’s your space, and I should have knocked. I don’t want this to make anything weird-” “-Derek.” She interrupted. “Yes mama?” “You’re hard.” “I-” “Please fuck me!” The words burst out of her, and she actually covered her mouth in shock, but Derek was already moving forward. He shut and locked the door, before pushing her back against the wall. “Say that again.” He almost whispered. “Fuck me Derek.” Penelope gasped, and he was kissing her.

His tongue was in her mouth, and she was sucking on it, until it was traveling. Down her neck, and to her breasts, which he was sucking and licking through her clothes, and she began to worry about her knees, which were beginning to buckle. He pulled back, spinning her around and leading her over to her chair, before sinking down to his knees in front of her. He leaned forward, pressing a sloppy open mouthed kiss to the superheated, distinctly damp cotton guarding her swollen pussy lips. She was positively wrything in her chair at this point, thrusting her hips up into his face. In one swift movement, he pulled down her panties and tossed them aside. He leaned forward, and began making out with her swollen pussy lips, lapping and kissing until her orgasm began to overwhelmed her. “Derek I’m coming!” She cried as she grabbed his head, pulling it as her legs closed around his shoulders. The pleasure exploded through her bodies, and although it was good, she almost felt more worked up than when they had started. 

“Derek, I need you to fuck me.” She gasped, but Derek was getting to his feet. “Comon, I’m not fucking you until we’re back at your place.” “But…!” She gasped, but he was already grabbing her hand, pulling her up and across the room. She followed him outside and into the elevator to go downstairs to the parking garage. “We’ll take my car. He informed her. She whimpered as they stepped outside, the damp material over her nipples and her lack of panties causing fresh arousal to boil up in her gut. She was feeling distinctly sloppy down there, and she needed, she needed to get fucked right now. 

As they began driving back to her apartment, Derek reached over, and began fingering her over her skirt, rubbing at her sensitive clit. “Seeing you three fingers deep in yourself got me so hot, baby girl, I almost flipped you over and fucked you right there. But I couldn’t. We were at work, and the rest of the team was there, but you were there, and I hoped you wanted me,” She gasped, starting to feel another orgasm building up in her stomach, reached up to massage her breasts, but then they were arriving, and he was pulling her out of the car for a long, hot kiss, before pulling her into the building. 

They barely made it to the bedroom, but the moment they were in her room, he was turning her around and bending her over her desk. She was actually dripping for him, and he wasted no time pushing into her, still fully clothed. He groaned loudly as her tight pussy enveloped him, and she groaned as his massive cock stretched her open. She rested a hand on her lower stomach as he thrust back against him, fancying she could feel it there. “Ohhhh Morgan. Ohh Derek.” She moaned frantically, as he began massaging her breasts, popping one out of her skirt as he rubbed her pebbled nipple, “Ohhh Derek I’m going to come all over your pants. I’m going to come all over-I’m going to-right now!” She cried the last bit as she pushed back against him, her pussy spraying all over his pants. He groaned loudly, and although she tried to keep taking it, he was too much for her. “Derek Derek! To much! I can’t!” He pulled out quickly, and she turned around on shaky legs. “I’m sorry, just give me a minute, I’m just so sensitive…” She trailed off, because Derek didn’t look disappointed. Instead, he was smiling. “That’s okay, baby girl. If that hole’s to sensitive, I can find a different hole…

He reached around her waist and between her butt cheeks to rub at her puckered hole. She felt her knees go weak as her brain processed what he wanted. Nodding incoherently, she began tearing her clothes off. In 10 seconds flat, she was on the bed, and Derek was running his fingers through her pussy slick, which he was now using as lube to stretch her hole open for him. It didn’t take him long. Soon, she was pushing against his hand and groaning while she played with her clit. “Derek hurry, I want to come with you up in my asshole. Please Derek. I need you. I need you here.” He grunted softly, before withdrawing his fingers and pushing his dick into her asshole. She groaned loudly, spreading her legs to either side to give him as much room as possible. 

He wrapped his arms around her, messaging her stomach and thighs and breasts, picking her up, so that she was kneeling upright on the bed, with him pushing his dick deep inside her. She could feel the stretch, and the burn, and she squirted again, splattering the pillow and the wall as he continued to pound into her. “Derek....Derek I’m going to….oohhhh...I’m going to cum again! Derek!” She groaned out, her hand moving frantically between her legs. She could hear the wet sloppy sounds coming from between her legs, and it pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm started to hit her, and it just kept on hitting her. She squirted and screamed, and Derek thrust into her once, twice, three more times, before burying himself in her and dumping his load deep inside of her. 

They collapsed together on the bed, and lay there together, breathing hard. “Feel better, baby girl?” He asked her softly. “So much better.” She confirmed, kissing him sloppily. They kissed for a bit, before falling asleep together. 

Penelope woke up to the sensation of Derek’s cum leaking out of her asshole and down her thighs. She moaned softly, and felt her asshole flex as more cum dribbled out. She was suddenly fiercely horny, and her hand reached out to stroke Derek’s cock almost without her brain telling it to. She could feel herself leaking arousal. She could feel his cock coming to life in her hand, and no sooner was it fully erect, than she was climbing on top of him and inserting it into her weeping pussy. She remained there, squatting over him, for a moment, readjusting to his size, before she began to ride him. He began to stir, waking up. “Ohh, what’s this? You miss me?” The only answer she gave was a groan, flexing her pussy around his cock. “I could feel you.” She whispered in his ear, still gyrating her hips frantically, “Feel you leaking out of my asshole, and I just got so hot. Needed you here.” And she brought Derek’s hand up to touch the point their bodies met. He groaned loudly, his hips jerking, as he began to unload inside of her. “Wait!” She gasped, but it was too late. He flopped back against the bed, a little pink around the ears. He was already going soft.

“Uh, sorry about that mama. Guess you talking dirty really got to me. You should do it more often.” She scowled at him. “No I should not! What about me? Derek, I’m horny!” She whimpered pathetically, but he was already pulling her up into a dirty kiss. “Ride my mouth baby.” He breathed into her mouth, and she felt herself leak onto the bed. “Oh. Oh yes. That would be nice. Please Derek.” He lay back, and she flipped herself around, positioning herself over his mouth, before lowering herself against his mouth. He began slowly, tracing her swollen, engorged pussy lips with the tip of his tongue before diving in. She groaned loudly, gyrating her hips against his face, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. When she opened her eyes, it was to see his flag flying proud in front of her. She reached out greedily, grabbing his member and stuffing into her mouth. This caused him to groan loudly, the vibrations making her hips buck violently as she began to come messily all over his face. He groaned again, and kept licking and sucking. Overstimulation warred with pain, but it was the pulsing of his hot cock in her mouth that pushed her over the edge a second time, gushing into his mouth. 

He groaned, his cock pulsing into her mouth. She lost some of him, dribbling down her chin, but he was already pulling her around to make out with her mouth. “Oh Derek.” She moaned softly. “I’m so wet.” “I know.” He muttered back, rubbing at her breasts. “How about a shower?” “So you can fuck my ass again?” He smiled into the kiss. “Absolutely.”


End file.
